


blood that flows in your veins (and blood that you spill)

by tropic_equator



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropic_equator/pseuds/tropic_equator
Summary: On the first day of the second week of September, when the first leaf turned color to indicate the coming of Autumn, Balthazar Enrico Athanasios de Emperana became the second student who was not Pureblood to be sorted into Slytherin house in over a century. The first one had been Muggleborn Furuichi Takayuki who was sorted four years ago and so far had been the lone non-Pureblood in that house.Hogwarts AU.





	blood that flows in your veins (and blood that you spill)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when your two current hyperfixations collide

  1. _The Sorting_

On the first day of the second week of September, when the first leaf turned color to indicate the coming of Autumn, Balthazar Enrico Athanasios de Emperana became the second student who was not Pureblood to be sorted into Slytherin house in over a century. The first one had been Muggleborn Furuichi Takayuki who was sorted four years ago and so far had been the lone non-Pureblood in that house, and just like four years ago, stunned silence greeted the Sorting House after it had made its decision.

Enrico--called En for short--made his way toward the Slytherin table amid the silence, steadfastly ignoring the stares of the other students. The de Emperana family was a noble and old Pureblood family, part of the Great Seven Lords who was very much respected in the wizarding world, but En himself was a Half-blood, the product of a scandal when his father attempted to break off his arranged marriage by running away with his muggle lover. It had been a great scandal that shook the wizarding world, for it was unthinkable that the heir of a noble Pureblood family would choose a muggle instead of the Pureblood witch that he had been engaged with, much less fathered a child with said muggle.

En held his head high, refusing to acknowledge the dirty looks thrown his way or the whispers that soon filled the Great Hall. He was used to this, he told himself as he seated himself with the other first-years in the Slytherin table. The stares left him when “Furuichi, Honoka!” was called out, and the whispers was soon drowned by loud cheer when the Sorting Hat yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!” 

He focused on his dinner, but there was a set of eyes who refused to leave him. En looked up and around, wondering if he had somehow made an enemy on his first day, until he caught Furuichi Takayuki looking intently. The older boy gave him a cheery smile, but there was a gleam in his eyes that En did not know what to make of. En smiled back nervously, not knowing what to do, and Furuichi Takayuki finally looked away from him.

.

.

.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, hm?” The Sorting Hat spoke when it was placed on the head of a silver-haired boy. “I sense intelligence, ambition, and, oh, oh, so cunning and crafty! With your intelligence, you will do well in Ravenclaw, but it’s neither knowledge nor the truth that you seek, isn’t it?”

Eleven-year-old Furuichi Takayuki closed his eyes and a scene from a few years ago flashed in his mind. Eight-year-old Takayuki stood close to another boy whose black hair hidden by a hat and skin tinted sickly green. A group of kids, older and bigger than both of them, taunting them and approaching with clear aggression. They scrambled away when Takayuki balled his fists and rocks suddenly pelted them from nowhere.

“It’s power, isn’t it, eh boy? Slytherin will nurture your ambition and teach you to gain power, but with your blood status, they will eat you alive there.”

“Put me there,” Takayuki said, “They can try, but I’m going to survive.”

“Well, if you said so,” the Hat sounded amused, “you shall be … SLYTHERIN!”

Takayuki slid off the stool and walked to the Slytherin table. Nobody cheered for him, but he didn’t care. He looked at the other children still in line to be Sorted and searched for his friend. When he found him, Takayuki gave him a thumbs-up and a huge grin before seating himself at the edge of the Slytherin table, at the same time the other students scooted away from him. 

To say that Oga Tatsumi was nervous as he waited for his Sorting would be an understatement. He shoved his hands inside his robe, trying to appear nonchalant, but inside his robe his hands were shaky and sweaty. His appearance had garnered him many funny looks and no matter how much he glared, no one would stop looking, and he couldn’t just punch anyone like he did back in that muggle neighborhood that his family lived in. 

He knew what he looked like--red bloodshot eyes, the beginning of horns peeking out of his black hair, and skin tinted sickly green--all pointing to his _ oni _ heritage. The Oga family was a Pureblood, but there was a history of mixing blood with the members of the _ oni _ tribe in their line that made them an outcast. Some members, like his parents, were fortunate not to have their heritage showing in their appearances, others like him and his sister were not so lucky. Their parents had moved away from the nosy magical folks and into a quiet muggle suburban when his sister was born. He supposed he was lucky compared to some uncles and aunts who appeared more _ oni _than human. The Ministry had forced them into the classification of Creatures, something that many of them had protested for the indignity of it, but there was little that they could do. 

“Oga, Tatsumi!”

Someone behind him shoved him forward impatiently. Tatsumi turned back to give whoever did that a double-barrel salute before making his way to the stool. There was a shocked gasp at his rude gesture but fuck them.

“A Pureblood, eh? But with some not insignificant Creature blood inside you,” the Sorting Hat spoke directly to his mind when it was placed on his head. “Oh! You are Misaki’s brother, aren’t you? I remember her, clever and brave although very much bull-headed. Oh, yes, yes, she had been a Gryffindor, perfect place for her. Now, the question is, where shall you be placed?”

Four years ago, Oga Misaki had wished for courage, and the Sorting Hat had granted that. She knew she would need it, looking the way she did and somewhere outside the school, some witches and wizards were debating on her rights to receive education alongside their _ human _ children and on her very humanity. Tatsumi wished only for a place to belong, because behind the fists that were quick to fly and tough facade, there was a boy who knew that no matter where he went, he would always be a freak--too magical for the Muggles, a blood traitor to the Pureblood society, too much Creature for the human folks but too much human for the _ oni _tribe that he descended from.

“Gryffindor? Slytherin? Maybe, Ravenclaw?” the Hat mused and Tatsumi cringed at the last one. He wasn’t stupid, he’s just less academically-inclined and the thought of spending the next seven years surrounded by know-it-all bookworms made him want to punch a hole in the wall. “Or Hufflepuff where she promised to teach everyone no matter who they were.” Tatsumi perked up at that one. “Yes, you shall be … HUFFLEPUFF!”

He was kind of disappointed that he couldn’t be in the same house as Takayuki, but the clappings and cheerings that welcomed him as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table lifted his spirits.

.

.

.

* * *

  1. _The Friend_

The first year was hell on Earth for En, and he wasn’t holding out for a better second year. So he wasn’t surprised when not even halfway into the first month, he found himself cornered one against five in a deserted hallway, backed against the stone wall with five wands trained on him. Five boys, two in his year that he recognized, three in a year above him that he didn’t recognize. Their robes had green colors and badges bearing the image of the serpent. Slytherins, great. En pushed down the feeling of disappointment. Intra-House friendship apparently meant shit when you were a dirty Half-blood whose existence was the reminder of a scandalous affair that tarnished the name of an influential Pureblood family, although fortunately, not to the point of being unrecoverable as his father’s marriage to the Lady Iris had salvaged it.

“Pathetic,” En spat. “Can’t you do anything by yourself, or maybe there wasn’t enough brain for each of you to function independently?”

He was hit with a hex to the stomach that caused him to double over. That fucking _ hurt. _

“Shut up,” one of the boys hissed. “You dirty--”

“Mudblood? Half-breed? Be more creative, fuckers, I’ve heard them all.”

There was another hex sent his way, but this time En was prepared. He ducked and lunged at the nearest boy, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him onto the wall. 

“Son of a bitch--” the boy cursed. There’s a flurry of stinging hex thrown at his back, but En kept a firm hold at the boy, even though those hurt.

“Hey! What are you all doing?! STOP IT!” A girl was quickly approaching them. En vaguely remembered her being in his year. She was a Gryffindor, judging from the color on her robe and the badge on it that bear the image of a lion. What was her name? Something that started with an H--Honora? Hannah? Honoria? 

“Fuck off, Furuichi,” one of the boys sneered. He moved his wand away from En and toward her. 

In response, Furuichi took out her own wand and pointed it at the boy. “Five of you ganging up against one of him. That’s not fair. You should be ashamed,” she said.

Typical Gryffindor. What was she thinking, playing knight in shining armor for him? En mentally sneered at that. He was no damsel in distress. He could handle this kind of situation just fine by himself.

“And what do you mudblood--” the boy with the wand trained at her never got the chance to finish that sentence. En had released his hold at the boy he currently had against the wall and launched himself at the one who had said the slur. Quick as a viper, he whipped out the silver knife that was supposed to be for cutting ingredients in Potions class and in a split second, he had it pressed against that boy’s jugular. The boy’s eyes went wide and his cronies took a step back. 

“_ Say that word again and I will make you regret it.” _En’s grin was feral as he pressed the tip of the silver knife into the skin of the other boy’s neck. The other boy gulped and he released him. 

“Watch your back, de Emperana,” his last name was spat like a poison, “we are not done.”

“Bring it.” En raised his knife in challenge.

He looked at them until they turned around a corner and was out of sight. Furuichi approached him warily. 

“There’s no need for that. We could have alerted a professor or a prefect,” the girl said. 

En slid his silver knife back inside his pocket. “And then it will stop? Fat chance. And if I were you, I would worry more about myself for the next few days, Furuichi.”

“Honoka,” the girl said quietly. 

“What?”

“Honoka. Um, that’s my name. Furuichi is usually my older brother.”

So that’s her name. En idly wondered if the fact that she was sorted into Gryffindor while her brother in Slytherin caused a rift between them. The rivalry between the two Houses was a legend on its own and probably merit a chapter or two in _ Hogwarts, a History. _

“Yeah, okay, _ Honoka. _Start watching your back. Who knows what will happen to you tomorrow.”

Honoka bit her lip. “We could go together, you and I, watching each other’s back, so, you know, if something like this happen again, you are not alone.”

En stared at her for a few seconds as she looked back at him nervously, and then he was laughing hysterically. The girl was miffed. Merlin’s beard, if she had been in Slytherin she would be _ devoured. _Good thing she was in Gryffindor, honorable and brave and blah blah blah all those shit.

“What! What’s so funny?”

“You,” En said when he had calmed down, “You wanted an alliance with someone who was an outcast even in his own House. What can you gain from that?”

Now it was the girl’s turn to stare at him. 

“I was thinking more of a--a friendship,” she said, stuttering at the last word. 

“The fuck?”

“You know, a relationship between people who like each other--or at least don’t hate each other--and they hang out and stuff.”

“I know what friends are. What’s the catch?” Nobody was friends with Balthazar Enrico Athanasios de Emperana because one, see his unfortunate birth circumstance, and two, somebody always wanted something from what his family name can get them. 

The look that Honoka gave him was one full of pity and En was about to tell her off because, fuck you, he didn’t need anyone’s pity, when she said, “Nothing. You just seem like you could use someone by your side.”

“Are you that lonely? You don’t have any friends either, right?”

Honoka threw her hands up. “Why the hell are you like this? Forget it!” She turned on her heels and fumed away.

En watched her retreating back. Well, she did came to his rescue today, even if he ended up being the one to chase them off. He supposed that it’s only fair that he returned the favor someday.

.

.

.

There was blood on his knuckles and he was sporting a black eye and a busted lip, but he felt great. Those five were on her the next day, as he predicted. He caught them cornering her in the dungeon, and to her credit, she did fight back--she’s a Gryffindor after all and Gryffindors weren’t known from backing out of a fight--but it’s five against one and she was overwhelmed, so he jumped in to help her. He didn’t bother with any spells, just his fists spilling their precious pure blood and damn, it was satisfying.

“Can you at least pick a fight with someone from another House? I hate taking points from my own House,” Furuichi Takayuki, a sixth-year and one of the Slytherin’s prefects, sighed. 

“Tell that to them. I didn’t start it, and maybe if Honoka was a better duelist, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Excuse me?! I was doing fine and _ you _decided to join.”

“Well, that’s what friends are for, isn’t it?” En drawled.

“Last time I checked, you didn’t want to be friends.”

“You two be quiet, unless you want Rachmaninoff to kick you out,” Takayuki shushed them both. 

They were in the infirmary. En was sitting on a bed while the Furuichi siblings sat on two chairs by his bedside. The other five boys were also somewhere in the infirmary, being treated by Healer Furcas Rachmaninoff. Takayuki and the Healer had agreed to keep En and Honoka separate from the five of them in case another fight break out.

“So,” Takayuki started, “Honoka saved your ass yesterday from the same five boys that you beat up today and when they go after her, you decided to return the favor.”

“Yep,” En said. “Can I go now?”

“No. Honoka, what do you have to say?” Takayuki turned toward his sister, who somehow got out from that fight unscathed.

“He didn’t save me, but he did help to not make me use that curse that you developed.”

“Honoka,” Takayuki warned. 

“What curse?” En was getting interested. Takayuki was known as one of the most brilliant students, but he didn’t think that the older boy could have developed a curse of his own. That was advanced stuff, and En wanted to know what kind of curse was it.

Takayuki looked uncomfortable, but Honoka immediately lit up. “You should ask him,” she said, “Then maybe you can find a way to stop them from bullying you. You will help him, won’t you? You were like him once,” she said, turning to her brother.

“Enough, Honoka,” her brother snapped. “If he wanted my help, he would have asked me directly for that, but he didn’t.” 

_ He is a Slytherin, and Slytherins have their pride, _was left unsaid but En understood it. 

“Detention for both of you. Ten o’clock, in the dungeon, scrub all the cauldrons in the Potions classroom until they are all clean. No, you aren’t doing this with those five. Now, excuse me, I’m going to talk to them.” Takayuki got up from his chair. His robe swished as he walked toward the other side of the infirmary.

“I don’t know why he didn’t try to protect you. He knew what it was to not be a Pureblood in that House,” Honoka muttered.

“Because I don’t need any protection or help,” En snapped, but then his voice softened and he looked away, “but thanks, I guess, for yesterday.”

“I don’t think I did much though, but you’re welcome. And, uh, thanks for today, I guess. I mean, I could have done that by myself, but it’s … nice.”

“Duelling with a partner? Beating people up together” 

Honoka shrugged, but she gave him a small smile. “Yeah. They deserve it anyway. We should do that more often.”

“Stick by me then, if you don’t mind the detention that we’ll be getting together.”

.

.

.

* * *

  1. _The Curse_

Furuichi Takayuki was nice. Furuichi Takayuki wouldn’t let his temper rise and take out his anger by beating up other people, that’s more of his best friend’s job. Furuichi Takayuki could be a bit of a pushover sometimes. Furuichi Takayuki was a kind person who would absolutely help teachers and fellow students with whatever it was troubling them.

But here’s what people often forget: that a nice, kind, and sometimes a bit of a pushover person also had their limit, and when they were pushed beyond that limit, the result was often not pretty. 

When Furuichi Takayuki was finally pushed beyond his limit at his third year, people suddenly realised that between slender and delicate-looking Takayuki and brutish Tatsumi who could shatter a rock with his bare hands thanks to his _ oni _heritage giving him superstrength, Takayuki was the more dangerous of the two. 

Picture this: your blood freezes in your veins and arteries, your cells slowly dying from the lack of nutrients brought to them, your flesh decaying and your skin turning blue. You feel a part of your body rotting, becoming a dead hunk of frozen meat, and you couldn’t do anything about it. And then, suddenly icicles jutted out from inside your body, your freezing blood bursting out of its vessels and piercing your flesh and skin. 

Prefects from all four Houses were alerted by several frantic students telling them to go quickly to the northern courtyard of the school. Something terrible had happened they said, students injured by someone using a curse on them. Alarmed, they rushed to the specified location and were greeted with the sight of at least ten students on the ground, moaning in pain, sharp rust-colored icicles jutting out from various parts of their bodies.

“What is this? Who did this? Step forward!” Kunieda Aoi, one of the prefects from Gryffindor, demanded.

One of students among a crowd of them who had gathered to watch pointed shakily at Furuichi Takayuki. The silver-haired boy had his wand in death grip, his eyes cold as he looked at his victims still writhing in pain on the ground. Beside him stood Oga Tatsumi, his posture rigid and his eyes just as cold as his best friend’s. 

It unsettled Aoi to see both of them like this. She knew those two, mostly from her association with Oga Misaki, and from what she knew about the two of them, they wouldn’t do something like this out of cruelty. Something must have happened.

“Can someone tell me what is happening here?” Aoi looked around. “Oga! Furuichi! What do you have to say about this?”

“They called Tatsumi an animal,” Furuichi’s voice was frosty. Aoi drew a sharp breath. To call a Creature or someone with Creature blood an animal was a huge offense. 

“They called Takayuki a mudblood,” Oga sounded like he was barely containing his anger. 

This was bad. Slurs against someone blood or Creature status was not to be taken lightly. And there was a curse that severely injured students involved. Aoi could foresee this snowballing into something much more disastrous, especially with the current rise of blood purity issues in the wizarding world. 

“Oga, Furuichi, whatever you did to these students, you better undo that before they got worse,” Aoi said, her tone warning them to do as she said. When they didn’t move, she added, “Now, before I call Misaki.” 

At the mention of Tatsumi’s sister’s name, Furuichi reluctantly moved his wand. The wand movement was a complex one, accompanied by an unfamiliar chanting under his breath that was too fast and too quiet for her to catch. A part of Aoi was awed at this boy two years younger than her who could do such a complicated spell. Another part of her feared that he was dabbling in the Dark Arts. 

The icicles melted and blood flowed from the wounds. Aoi shouted at Kanzaki to get Healer Rachmaninoff and the other Gryffindor prefect immediately went inside the castle.

“Toujou! Himekawa! Get your House member. The rest of you, if anyone is adept at Healing Charms, tend to these students. I’m reporting to the Headmaster.” 

Two tall boys, a sturdily built red-head and a bespectacled young man with his long silver hair tied at the nape of his neck, approached Takayuki and Tatsumi. Toujou Hidetora, the red-head, gently took hold of Tatsumi’s shoulder and steered him toward the castle, the crowd parted before them. 

Himekawa Tatsuya, the long-haired one, sighed as he guided Takayuki inside. “Let’s hope that you don’t expelled. We wouldn’t want to waste that talent, would we?”

“I can learn wandless magic if they snapped my wand,” the younger boy replied sullenly.

“After what you did today, I believe you.”

.

.

.

“He’s thirteen, Genma! Thirteen!” Head of the Slytherin House Behemoth exclaimed. 

“Yes, he is very talented, but he injured his fellow students. We cannot let this slide,” Isurugi Genma the Headmaster said. “No matter how brilliant a student is, a crime is a crime.”

“From what I have heard, it was in retaliation. Neither Oga nor Furuichi started it, and to be honest, had I been in their place, I would have acted the same,” the Head of Gryffindor House, Suiten Ikaruga, spoke up. “Punish those two however you want, but do not let the others get away with spewing such foul slurs.”

Saotome Zenjuurou, Head of Hufflepuff House, could feel the beginning of a headache building up in his temple. Oga Tatsumi had been one of his favorite students after Toujou Hidetora. He did not wish to see the kid expelled, which he knew some of the more bigoted parents no doubt would be clamoring for. Something about the danger of Creatures against their offsprings. Same old arguments.

“Oga Tatsumi didn’t do anything,” Zenjuurou pointed out. Favorite student or not, he knew for sure that Oga could not have possibly performed such a complex spell at his current level, much less created one. “I say give him detention for a semester, that should keep him out of trouble for some time.”

“And let Furuichi Takayuki face expulsion, hm?” Behemoth glared at him behind his glasses, before turning again to the Headmaster. “Genma, he  _ created  _ that spell. At thirteen. Let me have him, under my tutelage he will be a formidable wizard someday.”

Zenjuurou put up his hands. “I say no such thing. Furuichi is brilliant, but Oga has his own talent. We definitely don’t want to lose them. Headmaster, please consider it. What those two did was wrong, but those students injured were recovering as we speak--they weren’t permanently harmed. Can’t we have a civil conversation about it with their families?”

Truth to be told, he didn’t want to have that conversation. He had recognized the names of the students injured in that incident. Most came from influential and well-off Pureblood families and he knew what it was like when those Pureblood families were slighted.

Ikaruga snorted beside him. “As if. Headmaster, I believe that you do understand Oga and Furuichi’s position. Discrimination against those who were Muggleborn or of Creature blood had not been erased, in fact, it had been rising as of lately.” 

The woman’s eyes glinted dangerously. Zenjuurou remembered that she too was a Muggleborn and during their school days had broken many bones of those who dared to call her mudblood. “Those Pureblood families will demand those two to be pulled out of school. Let those two stay, and we shall see that your words about equal rights hold true.”

Isurugi Genma sighed and turned toward the fifth person in the room who hadn’t spoken since the beginning. “What do you have to say about this matter, Athrun?”

Athrun Farzaneh, Head of Ravenclaw House and the newest addition to the teaching staff, looked around the room. “I think we are all in agreement that we do not want Oga and Furuichi to be expelled. However, we also agree that what they have done is a serious offense.”

“Oga. Did. Not. To. Anything,” Zenjuurou stressed. “Why are we bringing him into this when it was clear that he could not have performed that spell that was obviously beyond his skill?”

“Because he was of a Creature blood and he happened to be standing right beside Furuichi. Someone will eventually find a way to drag him into this mess. God knows how many will be glad to see someone like him expelled,” Ikaruga said.

“If you get Furuichi expelled, Genma,” Behemoth’s voice took on a dangerous edge, “I will leave this school because clearly no one in this damned building could see how much more important someone like him over a bunch of spoiled blood purists’ brats.”

“Call their families,” Athrun said, “explain to them what happened, how we definitely do not tolerate slurs in this place, and neither do we tolerate causing harm to fellow students. But we were generous, and we believe in second chance for all of them.”

“Some are not going to like this,” Zenjuurou muttered.

“Last time I checked, slurs are also considered a great offense. If anyone wanted to push for the expulsion of Furuichi and Oga, those students who used such slurs can also be expelled on that ground.”

Isurugi Genma looked at all four Heads of Houses. “We have reached an agreement then. None of them will be expelled, but all of them will receive semester-long detentions. Any objections?”

None of them said anything against that. Satisfied, the Headmaster dismissed them with an instruction to give those students detention that would ensure no such thing would happen again.

.

.

.

Some years later, En learnt of that incident--and of the spell that no one beside Takayuki had learnt to perform--and decided that this was it-- _ power.  _ Power that earned a no-name Muggleborn a place of respect and fear in the pit of vipers. Power that could earn him the same fear and respect no matter his blood status and the unfortunate truth of his birth. 

En craved that, hungered after that, and at the same age as when Takayuki first performed that spell against his fellow students, he began developing his own version.  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the names:
> 
> "Balthazar" = "Bel protects the king", Akkadian origin according to the wikipedia and was the name of one of the three wise men in the Bible who visited Jesus in Nazareth after his birth.
> 
> "Enrico" = "homeowner" or "king", Italian origin.
> 
> "Athanasios" = "immortal", Greek origin.
> 
> The "de Emperana" part came from baby Beel's canon fullname and in this universe I made it their last names. I don't think En has a full name in canon and idk about his mom, so yay headcanon! The names of the demons in canon are all over the place, you got Jabberwock next to Quetzalcoatl next to Hildegarde, it's honestly inspiring cos I'm just like over here looking at greek, latin, ancient sumeranian, portuguese, etc and astrological names to come up with some believable full names for these characters if they happen to appear in this universe lol. 
> 
> "Farzaneh" = "wise", "intelligent", "highly knowledgeable", Persian origin.
> 
> Feel free to disagree about their hogwarts house assignment, some of them are kind of random lmao


End file.
